


Of Course

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, mythological creatures!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Of course she would say yes to her.





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> haha im irumatsu trash thanks!

Miu huffed as she entered one of the classrooms. The school she was in was a strange one. It was for people like her. People who were either born mixed or full. They weren’t human, definitely. For Miu’s case, she was a halfling. Part human and part succubus. 

Being this way was a blessing and a curse. Or maybe just a curse depending on how someone looked at it. Sure, she was able to get anyone she wanted but it could get problematic real quick. In order to stop her powers from “accidentally” being used, Miu had to wear leather straps.

She placed her head on her desk. The girl began to think. What kinds of people would she meet? She’d probably either hate them or stay away from them but it’d be nice to know there’s people there.

Miu heard the door slide open. Her eyes quickly moved to the door only to see a girl. She was a very beautiful girl. Miu’s gaze was stuck on the person who had walked in. Her shiny blondish hair, her dusty pink eyes. Miu thought she might have seen an angel. Until she realized, she was staring at a literal angel.

The succubus hadn’t noticed the girl’s wings or halo at all. Most of the time Miu spent staring at her was at her face. 

“Ah, you must be… Iruma,” the girl said, giving Miu a smile.

“Uh, y-yeah.”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Akamatsu Kaede!”

“Same here…” Miu whispered.

“I’m going to go introduce myself to the other students. It was nice meeting you!”

Kaede walked away before talking to the rest of the class. Miu knew it would be quite scary to approach her. She was a succubus after all. Her kind was known for literally just seducing people. 

“Fuck…”

Class had finally started. Next to her was Kaede on her left and a kitsune with blue hair. Miu frowned as she looked at the kitsune. She turned to the other side and found herself staring at the angel. Kaede noticed Miu and smiled before giving her a small wave. Miu’s face flushed.

Kaede giggled and began writing on a small piece of paper. Miu figured the girl was writing whatever was on the board. She sighed and put her head down. After a few seconds, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kaede handed Miu a note.

Miu read the note, “Wanna hang out after school?”

The girl looked back at Kaede, a blush obvious on her face. It was strange for a succubus to be into a person this much. Sure they’d go around seducing a lot of men but Miu was really only into this one girl. 

Miu grabbed the nearest pencil, which happened to be Tsumugi’s, and scrawled down words onto the paper before chucking the pencil back at Tsumugi. How the teacher at the front didn’t notice was beyond Miu, but she didn’t care as she passed the note back to Kaede. Her obvious reply to the girl was a very messy yes.

However, Miu didn’t know Mr. Monokuma had actually noticed. “Iruma!” he yelled. “The hell are ya doin’ back there?!”

Miu grimaced,”N-Nothin’ sir…”

It looked like Miu was going to cry. Mr. Monokuma let out a huff, satisfied with his actions. Kaede smiled at Miu before giving her a small pat on the back. Miu placed her head down onto her desk.

Class had finally ended and Miu stood up from her desk. Before she started walking towards the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kaede.

“So are we still going to hang out?” she asked.

“The fuck you think I’d say?”

Kaede thought about it for a minute. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Kaede grabbed Miu’s hand before she dragged her out of the school gates. Miu let Kaede pull her along, wondering what place she’d bring her to. Turns out, Kaede dragged Miu all the way to her house. As unexpected as it was, Miu was actually calm for once. 

Kaede unlocked the door to her house. ”I’ve always wanted to play for someone,” she said, a smile on her face.

“Play? Is this some kinky shit?”

She laughed,”No silly! I want to play the piano!”

“Ah. That’s less kinky than I thought.”

Kaede gave Miu a soft hit,”You’re funny!”

The angel led Miu into her room where a grand piano sat in the corner. Kaede pulled the seat out and motioned for Miu to sit next to her. Miu, of course, sat down next to her. Kaede opens the piano’s lid before placing her hands onto the keys.

Miu’s eyes widened as she listened to Kaede. It was calming. Almost like someone had put her to sleep. Kaede hummed along to whatever song she was playing. Miu’s eyes began to close and she felt her head hit Kaede’s shoulder. The other girl still didn’t move and continued to play.

By the end of the song, Kaede noticed Miu was asleep. She smiled before bringing Miu to her bed. The succubus was calm in her sleep. Once she awoke, however, had a different story.

“Hey where the hell am I?”

“My house,” Kaede said.

Miu hugged herself, tears in her eyes. ”D-Did we do something? Was I drunk!?”

Kaede laughed,”You’re underage how could you drink?”

“Y-You drugged me?!”

“No! I just invited you over!” Kaede said clutching her stomach.

“Wh- Oh wait I remember now!”

“Yeah, nothing happened.”

There was a small moment of silence between them.

“C-Can I come over another time? I think you’rereallyniceandprettyandIlikeya.”

Kaede smiled.

“Of course.”


End file.
